1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and to a method for controlling rotational speed of an air compressor.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional fuel cell systems, rotational speed of an air compressor is controlled by adjusting a torque command value provided to the air compressor in accordance with power required to be generated by a fuel cell. In JP2011-211770A, the torque command value is obtained by using a measured value of the rotational speed obtained from an output signal from a sensor provided to a driving motor or the air compressor.
However, with the conventional technique, for example, the following problem might occur when the measured value of the rotational speed is transmitted among a plurality of ECUs. Specifically, when the reception of the measured value delays, the received measured value is different from an actual value of the current rotational speed. Thus, overshoot of the rotational speed of the air compressor from target rotational speed occurs.